Small Love
by J-547
Summary: Inside the Omnitrix, the aliens starts to hangout and become friends, until 2 certain aliens, male and female start to have secret feelings for one another. They were chosen by their welder; Ben Tennyson to fight against Animo. Will their relationship go to the next level. Ditto x Pesky Dust.


Before we start, yes I am aware of Pesky Dusts gender, but I decided to change it up a little bit just for this specific chapter.

Ben 10 is from Man of action.

* * *

Bellwood was a good place at a good time with no problems at all, until a explosion occurred and it revealed to be Dr Animo causing chaos.

"Muhahahahahahaha!" Amino wrecks the street as the plumber van rolls in.

Ben and Rook gets out of the van and looks at Animo.

"Animo!" Ben glared.

"Tennyson! Come to meet your demise!?" Animo grinned as Rook blasts Animo.

"As members of the plumbers, you are under arrest!" Rook strictly said.

"You want be arrested, you have to try over my cold dead body!"

"Gladly." Ben said as he presses his fingers on the Omnitrix. "Come on! Way big!" He presess down and he transformed.

The glow faded away and Animo was laughing his head off. Rook looked in disbelief and faceplamed heavily.

Ben turned into Pesky Dust.

"Aw man!" Ben said.

"Hahaha! This is your greatest alien!? Pathetic Tennyson." Animo said as he came up closer.

"Hey, this alien is very dangerous! I'll show you." Pesky Dust brought dust upon Animo and was laughing. He kept laughing as he was now getting dizzy and very sleepy.

"Hehe! Now to finish you o-" Ben was cut off as the Omnitrix transformed him to Ditto.

"What the!? That's weird, but this can work." Ditto copyed himself many times and dog piled Animo to the ground.

* * *

Ben and Rook were putting Animo away in the plumbers cell.

"I'll get you next time!" Animo determines.

"You keep telling yourself that." Ben said as Rook was looking at Ben confused and worried.

"Ben, your Omnitrix did not change alien form like that before." Rook said.

"Its fine. The Omnitrix is probably doing me a favor. No worries at all." Ben shurrged it off.

* * *

Ben and Rook were at smoothies and Ben was drinking a smoothie. Rook just gave ben a worried look still.

"Are you sure we shouldn't inform Max, this could lead the Omnitrix going to be a drawback."

Ben stopped slurping. "The Omnitrix was being a drawback when it didn't give me the right alien. I say it's being a benefit. Don't worry Rook, it's gonna be fine, nothing can go wrong."

* * *

Inside the Omnitrix was the aliens all chatting around. Four Arms and Humongousar having an arm wrestling match with Shocksquach, Armadillo and Cannonbolt watching.

Bloxx was making a tower as Waterhazard flooded it and Ripjaws, Heatblast and feedback laughed.

Ghostfreak was scaring Spider Monkey.

Brainstorm was battling Swampfire in a game of chest.

Eyeball and Wildmutt were having a fight with Lord Star and Wildvine.

All the aliens were just taking about their past battles as Ditto was walking around. He soon stopped in front of the small Alien, Grey Matter.

"What's wrong Ditto, you seem to be losing it." He said.

"Who me?! No no no! I am fine! Why do you ask?!" Ditto said while sweating.

"You look like you didn't expect to go out there and fight."

"No, I didn't. I was actually wondering what Pesky Dust thought about it. You know, aliens talking after the battle."

"I see. Well I hope you find out what happened. Its very weird from the Omnitrix happening." Grey Matter started to think as he walked away. Ditto continued to find Pesky Dust.

He bumped into his brother, or so that he calls him. "Oh hey Ditto, you forgot to see upchuck try and swallow Nanomech." Echo Echo said.

"Uhhh. Ok?"

"What's wrong bro?"

Ditto sighed. "I'm just trying to look for Pesky Dust."

Echo Echo then looked around and doesn't see her. "I don't see her. Is it about earlier today?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering what happened and if she knew anything."

"Well it will be better if we split up." Echo Echo suggested.

"Cover more ground. Good idea!" Ditto said as they copied them sleeves into 5 and start to search.

Pesky Dust was watching from above and looking down at everyone. She didn't know that Big Chill was beside her.

"Somehting on your mind?" Big chill said.

Pesky Dust was jumped and quickly claimed down. "Oh, it's just you. I am fine."

"You seem conserned." She said.

Pesky Dust sighed and looked down, particularly at Ditto. "There just somethings I want to remain hidden from people."

"It's alright, there's no need to worry about us. If you need space, your are welcome, you can come to us if needed." Big chill flew away as Ghostfreak saw it all and flew away too.

* * *

Ben got home and was asleep on the couch. He was playing sumo slammers. As he rested the aliens inside the Omnitrix was getting ready to sleep.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"Sleep tight."

"Go to sleep."

"See ya in the morning!"

"There are no mornings or nights."

"Night all!"

They were all sleeping except for Ditto. He was wide awake on the floor. "I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Thinking about who?" Ditto shot up and saw Pesky Dust. "Pesky Dust!?" Ditto shouted but whispered to not wake up his fellow aliens.

"Shh! Let's go!" Pesky Dust picked up ditto and started flying to the roof.

"Look, I wanna know what happened when we fought Animo. Did you know what happened?" Ditto said.

Pesky Dust just kept her head down as she kept her gaze from meeting Ditto's.

"I just throught you wanted you to have a chance at fighting. That's all." She said.

"Oh...that's it." Ditto look down in sadness.

Pesky Dust was now glaring at Ditto. "What you mean that's it?"

"I-I mean that I thought you did it for a special reason." He said.

"W-well I didn't." She said as she started to fly away.

Ditto just looked down in shame. "I'm such a coward. Why didn't I tell her sooner?"

Pesky Dust was thinking to herself. "I shouldn't left him like that. I'm an idiot alien, he desveres to know."

The next day it was nothing but peace and quiet, until Animo broke free and was raoming the city with his giant frog.

"Now we can exact our revenge on Tennyson!" Animo said before a fast punch blew them away. It revealed to be ben as XLR8.

"Your going down again Animo." He said.

"I think not Tennyson. This time you will fall!" Animo grinned as Ben turned to normal.

"Alright then. Time to refresh your memory." He pressed down on the Omnitrix and he transformed into Pesky Dust.

Pesky Dust flew around with dust and Animo just commanded the toad to attack. The Alien hero was blown back by the toads power and crashed hard on the ground.

"Muhahahahahahaha!!! Your same route won't work twice!"

Ben turned back to normal as Rook finally caught up and joined the fight.

"Wow, that hurt! It's time to get serious!" Ben Said.

"I suggest you turn into something similar to Humongousar."

"Good thinking Rook!" Ben then pressed his fingers on the watch, but feels like something is happening which is urgent.

Inside the Omnitrix, Pesky Dust was laying on the ground, barley moving. The aliens were getting concerned as Grey Matter told them to remain calm and focus on the task at hand. Ditto came running and past through all the aliens and kelt down at Pesky Dust.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Ditto said as he picked up Pesky Dust.

"I am... Fine... Ditto..." She barley spoke as Ditto didn't speak and everyone was concerned.

"Ditto, bro, are you oka-" Echo Echo was cut off as Ditto connect his lips with Pesky Dust's. Everyone was shocked. Ditto broke the kiss as Pesky Dust was sleeping and Ditto looked up with a angered determined look.

"Please, I need to make him pay."

Ben then regain his head as Rook was having trouble holding off Animo.

"Ben!"

"I gotcha." Ben then looked back and selected Ditto. "Okay Omnitrix, I trust where this is going." He smacked down on the watch and he transformed into Ditto as he looked serious and created multiple clones of himself.

Ditto's rammed the toads legs as other Ditto's were attacking the eyes and head. They were chomping the animal down hard and fast as Rook and Animo were in shock that the Toad was down and was being beaten up by multiple Ditto's.

The toad was knocked out and reverted back into a normal frog. Animo was shocked as a Ditto's poked his shoulder from behind. Animo looked back and Ditto's went and gave him a massive blow to the face, knocking him out cold.

Animo was soon taken to a higher security cell. "Grr!" Amino was frustrated.

Rook was inspecting Ben and was curious. "Ben we have defeated Animo, why are you concerned with the Omnitrix."

"Something just tells me I picked the right aliens for the job." Ben said as they walked towards the lab.

Back in the Omnitrix, Pesky Dust woke up and saw Grey Matter and Gravattack.

"Welcome back Pesky!" Grey matter said.

"How long have I been out?" Pesky Dust said.

"About a day now." Grey matter said as Gravattack walked up to Pesky Dust.

"Ditto wants to see you, he's at the tower by the Omnitrix." Gravattack said.

Pesky Dust nodded and flew over. She saw him looking at the view of the Omnitrix city.

She landed and went by Ditto's side. "Ditto?"

"I made him pay. I wouldn't let him get away for what he did to you and our master."

"You beat Animo for the master, but for me too?" Pesky Dust said and then Ditto looked at her.

"I wouldn't let himhim hurt you like that, I never would let it happen to you." Pesky Dust was tearing up and Ditto was getting worried.

"Please don't cry, I just wanted to be-" He was cut off when she wrapped her arms around him and kisses his lips. Ditto was in shock but didn't fight it, instead he wrapped his arms around her lower back.

They soon separated and looked at each other with glittering eyes. "Thank you." She's said as she layed her head on Ditto's head. Ditto did the same and they looked at the Omnitrix.

They hold their hands together.

"I love you Pesky Dust."

"I love you too Ditto."

"Boo!"

Ditto and Pesky Dust screamed as they fallen off the tower and landed hard, causing them to groan in pain.

"Oops my bad." Said Ghostfreak sarcastically.


End file.
